Humble Beginnings
Humble Beginnings is the 1st episode in the series. Plot synopsis In 17BBY "The General" a Rogue Clone decides That it is time to call back Bravo Sqaud Which includes Shrim, Rise, Zero and Scope. It then cuts to a scene of Rise and Zero working at a Deli in Theed, Naboo. They get the call to regroup With "The General" and quickly Head off. Scope (Now a Mechanic at a Junkyard on illipsis) Fixes a Rebel's Helmet and then proceeds to help a Woman's phone, however he get's the Call from "The General" and heads off. Shrim (Now a Bounty Hunter) Is seen hiding behind a crashed spaceship as a Swoop Gang called The Black Panther Gang demands 10000 Credits, However Shrim only pays 1,000nCredits causing the Leader Captain Panther to Attack him with 4 other Pirates. Almost Instantly Shrim kills Marlow (A pirate). After a brief Firefight Panther Orders Ceaser and Boa to charge At Shrim. However Shrim shoots and kills Ceaser before Hitting Boa's Jetpack, Flinging him away. Shrim then finds a thermal Detonator and uses it to incapacitate Captain Panther and his remaining Pirate Boots. He then gets the call and prepares to Depart for "The General" The Squad is then seen at the newly formed Rebel Base. They then have a brief Talk With the General. Where He states that multiple Rogue Clones are coming to enlist. The Squad is then seen Meeting the clones outside the rebel base and a long scene ensues as all the clones introduce themselves. The General then gets a message from The Rebel Leader Major Taku asking The General to meet him at a secret base. He then Gets Captain Lock to Assign three special Squad Members to escort him. Lock chooses Ganda, Knightbuster and Donut. The Group of 5 then searches for the base. Upon Reaching The Base they are introduced to Taku, Lieutenant Luca, Captain Banks and a Pilot. They are then attacked by four Stormtroopers who kill the Pilot. A firefight Then Ensues Killing Ganda, however the Clones and rebels manage to overpower and kill the Stormtroopers. Then a Deathtrooper Arrives Which kills Luca. After getting his gun knocked out of his hand he places a massive Blaster Turrets which Causes Knightbuster to lose a arm, The General to break his spine and Lock to be Knocked out. However Banks, Taku and Donut manage to kill the Deathtrooper and quickly rush the wounded back. Lock then talks to the Doctor Who says Knightbuster and The General are still injured. The doctor then informs him That Scope, Tick and 8 Other clones have gone on a secret Mission to Claim the Town of Celestial Mountain. The Contingent of Clones then Prepare their Weapons. The Stormtroopers Then Arrive with Agent Erwin who pulls down his hand and says "FIRE" Production Scripting started on the 24th December 2017. Filming started on the 28th December 2017 and continued to the 3rd of January 2018. In total 16 Hours were spent recording the Stop motion. Voice Acting Started on the 2nd of January to the 4-5th Of January. The 16 Hours of stop motion made a 4:30 Minute Video. It is to be uploaded on the 4-5th of January. Notes & trivia | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}Each hour of filming made 27 Seconds of footage meaning each 1 Minute made 0.5 Seconds. All Main Characters include: The General, Rise, Zero, Scope, Shrim, Commander Coyote, Lock and Taku